Savior
by tealen
Summary: He didn’t understand it. Why would she go do a stupid thing like this? Shikamaru knew she was a smart girl but she was going to pay for her stupidity. He could only hope that she’d be okay. ShikaSaku moment. Please R


Warning: contains a very emotional 'it's the end of the world until Sauke comes back' Sakura. It starts when Sakura wakes up on the bench where Sasuke had left her. Maybe I'll add on more chapter, but after I have all the other plot bunnies down and written. Mwahaha. My shikaxsaku take on what happened before they left to go fetch Sasuke.

Disclaimer: ME OWN NOTHING but the story line (:

* * *

Sakura had cried for hours. He had left her behind, like some discarded item, something of no use to him. She tried, oh how she tried so hard just to get him to see her the way she saw him. She hadn't left the bench and it was raining. All she could do was hug her knees to her chest and stare. She marveled at the feeling of the rain soaking her; it reminded her that she was alive, and still feeling the pain.

"Sakura?" a gentle voice invaded her thoughts. Great she was hearing things. She stayed un moved, ignoring the chill and aches in her body.

Shikamaru sat beside her; umbrella sheltering them both. Afraid and unsure of what to do; he studied her. She was soaked through, and had been clearly here for a long time. Un shed tears permanently in her jade eyes. Had she been here since he left?

Sakura felt another presence, but she had no strength to look, or even ask.

She was shivering and he began to grow worried. She would get sick.

"Sakura" He tried again. She could only whimper.

_Its Shikamaru_, she thought. Her long time friend and study buddy.

_His voice is so…warm. _She was at a point of hysteria.

That was it, he was taking her home. He put down the umbrella. The Nara took off his brand new chunin vest, putting it around her. He cursed mentally knowing it'd do no good for her. His first mission as a chunin was to find her.

He hesitated once again, wondering how he would go about carrying her with him. He stuck his hand under her knees and cradled the rest with his other. (bridal style) He collected chakra at the points of his feet and bolted from the depressing place.

"You know Sakura, we were all looking for you. You had us worried" He tried, desperately trying to get a response from her. He looked down at Sakura, if it was even Sakura. She had a blank face, eyes distant. She wasn't the girl full of life that he knew. In fact, it was quite the opposite; she looked…dead. This caused more worry.

He noted that the rain was splashing carelessly on her face. He hunched over her more, to shield her from it. His face was so close to hers that he noticed it. Her expressionless face had twisted into one of deep sorrow. He blinked. He didn't understand it. Why would she go do a stupid thing like this? Shikamaru knew she was a smart girl. She was going to pay for her stupidity, and he could only hope that she'd be okay.

"Shikamaru" He looked down at her and slowed his strides a bit. Her voice was breathy and strained.

"Bring me back. Put me back down" He looked at her with shock. Did she really just say that?

"But Sakura-" She began to pathetically struggle against him. To Sakura she was using every ounce of her energy, but to Shikamaru it felt like she was gently patting him. Her hands were balled into loose fists and weakly thumped against his chest. She gave up and weakly snaked her arms around his head and quietly sobbed into the crook of his neck. She had no tears, they were all cried out. She fell asleep.

Sakura woke up to beeping noises. She looked around the room; she was definitely in the hospital.

"Sakura-chan? Your awake!" Naruto's loud voice un nerved her, but it was comforting.

"Sasuke's gone…" Was all she whispered. Naruto ignored her.

"You are so lucky Sakura-chan! Shikamaru found you and brought you to the hospital just in time!"

She closed her eyes in frustration.

"Sasuke…" It was silent after that.

"She's in shock" She recognized the voice. It was Shikamaru.

"Huh?" Came Naruto's response.

Shuikamaru sighed. "It means she was too surprised at what happened that she can't think properly"

"Ohhh" Naruto looked at Sakura, jealousy brimming over."Its okay Sakura-chan, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Neji and I are going to bring him back! That's a promise!" He smiled his signature goofy smile. Sakura's eyes flutered shut, too weak to keep them open.

"Speaking of that mission, it looks like its about time Naruto" Naruto nodded.

"Bye Sakura-chan. I promise to give it all I got! Sasuke will come back!"

Sakura wanted to say good bye and thank Naruto but her body somehow refused. She heard the door slide open and close and took it as a sign that they were gone.

Not too long after a nurse came to check on Sakura. After she had checked everything on her list she turned and looked Sakura over.

"You know Sakura, It took a few people to get you to lie down on this hospital bed. You have…insane strength. You refused to let go of Shikamaru. You kept calling out for him, mind you very loudly, so we asked him to remain here until you settled down. He was a good boy, held your hand through it all, he did." Sakura gulped.

"What a kind boyfriend" She heard the nurse state as she walked out of Sakura's room as well.

* * *

**Author's note: **I hope you enjoyed it! If this actually happened, I would have squealed like some crazed fan girl. AHAHHA. I find myself laughing hysterically at my computer screen sometimes actually….


End file.
